MK vs. DC II Characters (FlynnR13)
This is a sub-page for Mortal Kombat vs. DC II (FlynnR13) and is used only for reference material. Main Characters Mortal Kombat Raiden - Earthrealm's protector, and the elder god of electricity. He ascended to the status of an Elder God after the second defeat of Shinnok long ago. As Earthrealm's eternal protector, his mindset works in terms of eternity rather than in the lifespan of any living being; but this is not to say he does not care about life in the same context. He aided Superman and the Justice League during the first Parademon invasion on Earthrealm and provided support for the Earthrealm warriors in the first and second Mortal Kombat Tournaments. He destroyed Shao Kahn when he attempted to merge Earthrealm with Outworld without victory, and helped restore Superman when his soul was taken by the Soulnado during Kahn's invasion. His duty as an elder god is one that is taken seriously and with high risk, as he will need to in order to protect Earthrealm, even if it means sacrificing his dignity... See also: Raiden on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Electri-frag= Raiden grabs the opponent by the face and proceeds to electrocute them. He lets go and then pulls back a little and then leaps into the air whilst flying towards the opponent, gibbing them upon impact. |-|Thunder Take You= Raiden charges his lightning rod and hurls it at his opponent. Raiden then lifts them up while shocking them, then proceeds to spin around with the opponent in the air, with the latter disintegrating into nothingness. Sub-Zero - Kuai Liang is the younger brother and successor to the "Sub-Zero" name, as it used to belong to his brother, Bi-Han before his tragic death at the hands of Scorpion in the first tournament. Both he and his brother descend from an ancient race known as Cryomancers, humanoid beings possessing the ability to harness the ice elements. Bi-Han never got the chance to discover their lineage, but Kuai Liang did. He took up his brother's mantle as "Sub-Zero" and used this persona to aid Earthrealm in its defense. He'll keep fighting until the cold embrace of death freezes him over. See also: Kuai Liang on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Dish Best Served Cold= Sub-Zero's hands start chilling cold before punching the ground close to the opponent. Large ice spikes start emerging, dicing the opponent like a swiss cheese and freezing them solid in the process. Sub-Zero rips out their head, spine-first, and bashes it into the remains of the frozen body, obliterating it completely. |-|Ice Man Cometh= In order for this fatality to be executed properly, Sub-Zero will need to first freeze his unconscious opponent, create both an ice slide and an ice clone, then wait for the opponent to thaw out. The fatality will trigger once the opponent begins sliding. As soon as they reach the ice clone, everything except for their face will become frozen solid. Sub-Zero kicks them back onto the ice slide face-first; at which point, their face will proceed to scrape away as they are sliding on the frozen ground. Scorpion - Hanzo Hasashi was a Shirai Ryu Grandmaster turned vengeful Spectre of the Netherrealm after he, his family, & his clan were murdered by Quan-Chi while posing as the elder Sub-Zero. He was resurrected in the Netherrealm to exact revenge against the murderer who wronged his family and clan, and was successful at just that in the first Mortal Kombat tournament. It would not be until years later, when he regained his humanity that he would discover the true cause behind his family and clan's destruction, prompting him to make peace with the younger Sub-Zero and set out to destroy the real "architect of his suffering" Quan Chi. See also: Scorpion on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Chain Reaction= Scorpion will latch his spear onto his opponent, remove his mask, and blow fire onto the chain; setting it ablaze and charring the victim. Scorpion will finish them off by teleporting underneath them and uppercutting them while leaping into the air. |-|Netherrealm BBQ= Scorpion will heat up and wrap the chains of his spear all around the opponent. He will proceed to pull on the chain until the victim is sliced apart, with burnt pieces flying all over the place. Kitana - The illegitimate daughter of Shao Kahn and the former princess of Edenia. Spent her life looking over her "father's" shoulder until she discovered a horrific truth; she was the daughter of King Jerrod, who ruled over an Edenian kingdom before Kahn merged the realm with his, and took Jerrod's Queen, Sindel as his bride. Kitana was also taken in by Shao Kahn in order to appease the Queen. She betrayed her emperor and promptly aided Earthrealm when he attempted to merge it with his realm, only to be defeated and killed along with most of Earthrealm's warriors by an Outworld Extermination Squad led by her own mother. She and the fallen would be unable to pass on to the afterlife due to the merging of realms and were all resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him in the Netherrealm. She would eventually be among those restored by Raiden and the surviving Earthrealmers just two years after the invasion and retakes her mantle as the princess of Edenia after Sindel is freed from Quan Chi and her Kahn's control. See also: Kitana on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Lickety-Split= Kitana will throw her bladed fans at her opponent's face, dicing it down the middle of their eye-sockets. She will leap in the air and grab her blades before shifting her weight to the ground and forcing the blades down the opponent's body, splitting them in half |-|Fan Service= Kitana's blades will be sent flying towards the opponent and proceed to dice them into several pieces, leaving nothing but exposed flesh and bones. Kitana will trigger a whirlwind motion that disassembles the lifeless corpse. Liu Kang - One of two Shaolin Monks trained under master Bo' Rai Cho before the first tournament. He became the undisputed Grand Champion of Mortal Kombat after the defeat of the reigning 500-year-long champion, Goro, and has saved the world from Outworld on two different occasions. During Shao Kahn's attempted merging of the realms, he would come to lose two of his closest colleagues; Kung Lao, who aided him in the first & second tournaments; and Kitana, the love interest he discovered and helped be free of her "father's" shackles; but would later trek through hell itself with everyone else who survived, with the sole purpose of getting them back. See also: Liu Kang on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Dragon's Unaware= Liu Kang's fists will heat up and he will proceed to damage his opponent's torso into a burnt crisp before warping downwards. Suddenly, a dragon will emerge from the ground where the opponent stands on, and will split them in half upon impact. |-|Intentional Game Design= A notorious klassic. Liu Kang summons an MK3 arcade cabinet above his opponent and crushes them with it. Dan Forden will recite the word "Crunchy!" Kung Lao - He is a descendant of an ancient Shaolin master who went under the title "The Great Kung Lao" before his defeat at the hands of Goro 500 years ago, resulting in Shang Tsung's acquirement over the Mortal Kombat tournament. He acted as one of the chosen Earthrealm warriors to represent Earthrealm in Mortal Kombat, alongside his friend Liu Kang among others. Although Liu Kang was victorious in the tournament, he and Kung Lao would find themselves in the midst of yet another tournament orchestrated and set up in Outworld, which also ended in Earthrealm victory. He is later killed by an Outworld Extermination Squad during Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm and would be resurrected by Quan Chi due to his path to the afterlife being blocked by the merging of the realms. Two years later, his best friend, Liu Kang would come back to rescue him from Quan Chi's grasp... See also: Kung Lao on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Patrick's Hat Trick= Kung Lao removes his hat and comically pulls out a Rabbit (his name is Patrick.) The cute little companion of the Shaolin master lashes out at his opponent and eats off their entire face before emerging out of it's victims head, towards the camera with a menacing expression on it's visage. |-|Division By Zero= Kung Lao will throw his hat and leave it spinning in the air diagonally behind his opponent. He will kick his opponent onto the spinning hat and let it start slicing into their back, then will come up behind them and grab both their arms, splitting all but their waist in half. Lao improvises by kicking them between the legs, lifting them higher up and finishing the splitting process. Johnny Cage - Real name "John Carlton" and also known as "Little Johnny Boy," "Jonny Jonny," & "Johnny Pee Pants," is a world-renowned actor extraordinaire... and also a rich, entitled asshole who got himself pulled into a world of bloodshed and otherworldly global conflict, the likes of which never seen before by man. Joined alongside the other Earthrealmers and survived three conflicts in a row, one of them being Shao Kahn's failed invasion of Earthrealm itself. He'll get used to fighting against monstrous warriors from distant realms... eventually. See also: Johnny Cage on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Royalty Dispute= Cage grabs the camera and moves it out of view after exclaiming to the audience that they "ain't gonna wanna see this!" then does something so grotesque and cruel, it need not be seen even by mature audiences. When his business is finished, he'll go and pan the camera back at his pretty little face, while holding the head of his opponent and winking at the audience... like, a selfie?... |-|This Is Where You Fall Down= Cage will do his famed "Splt Punch" on his opponent, twice. The first time he tries fails to knock them down, with Cage quoting "This is where you fall down..." before punching them again. Cage's director (played by Nolan North) comes into view, yelling at the top of his lungs "No, No, NO! This is where YOU Cage fall down!" at a confused Cage. He soon begins questioning what the hell is going on with the production, with the director informing him that the movie they're working on is called "The Death of Johnny Cage" and that as long as Cage is on his contract, the director is to be regarded as his boss and must do as he says for the sake of Hollywood Royalty. The movie star's simple response, was to punch him in the nuts and toss him towards the opponent. Kano - Oi' bloke! Dis 'ere gander-man got'a bang-bang dealin' operai'on runnin' in Earthrealm. 'e also got'a bit o' 'strailian lingo goin' on if ye' catch me driff'! hehe... ~ But on a serious note, this guy acted as an informant for the Special Forces long before Darkseid's first contact with Earthrealm, claiming to know everything that went on within the Black Dragon's weapon dealing operations. As it turned out, he was the leader of the Black Dragon and had many of Special Forces' operatives killed in a deal gone wrong. He is a dangerous man who's been on the run from Sonya and Jax, among many others for nearly two decades. See also: Kano on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Wanna Cock 'Or Two= Kano will take out his knife and gut his opponent. As the victim is crawling on the ground, Kano will unzip his fly and proceed to urinate on them, before stomping their head in. |-|Koala Kissass= Kano just crams a stick of dynamite up a stuffed Koala's rectum and inserts it into the victim's mouth. When it goes boom, the Koala shoots out sky-high while spewing fireworks out of it's burning rectum. Noob Saibot - The deceased brother of Sub-Zero, and original mantle of the name. Bi-Han was tricked by Quan Chi during the first Mortal Kombat tournament and sent to the Netherrealm to die by the hands of his vengeful Spectre servant, Scorpion. He would later be turned into a disgusting wraith by Quan Chi himself, used as a puppet to torment his Earthrealm brother, Kuai Liang for all eternity. After the defeat of Quan Chi just two years after Shao Kahn's invasion, Bi-Han would find himself free of Quan Chi's shackles, and would soon be recruited into the Black Lantern Corps. as their new enforcer after developing a close acquaintance with the undead warlord, Nekron. See also: Bi-Han on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|It's Just Over= Bi-Han will recite the words with his Black Lantern ring, summoning an influx of Nightmarish Husks to pull his opponent down into the shadowy abyss, leaving behind only a severed arm. Moments after, another shadowy hole appears from the ground, and launches out a lifeless skeleton, which shatters into bone dust upon hitting the ground. |-|Limbo Calling= Bi-Han will envelope his opponent in a dark smoke, then use his Black Lantern ring's power to shave away the victims skin, reducing it to bones. Noob will then proceed to roundhouse kick the remains. Jax Briggs - A U.S. Special Forces Major and the direct superior to Lieutenant Sonya Blade during the first and second Mortal Kombat tournaments. Major Jackson Briggs aided the Earthrealm warriors during Shao Kahn's invasion but was destroyed by the same Outworld Extermination Squad that took several others, returning as a servant for Quan Chi because of the merging of realms preventing his soul from passing on. He would eventually be rescued by Sonya and Johnny Cage just two years after, and would soon get married and have a Daughter named Jacqui after being honorably discharged from his duties. See also: Jackson Briggs on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Clapper Sandwich= This fatality is a combination of Jax's two old Fatalities from back in Mortal Kombat II. He will rip out both of his opponent's arms and continuously slap them in the face with them, just before clapping their hands over the victim's head, squashing it into little bits. |-|Racketeering= Jax takes out a tennis racket, and with enough force, uses it to shred the opponent's head into Julienne fries, and then uses said racket to serve a tennis ball into the victim's face, sending rivets of their head flying everywhere. Reptile - Syzoth is the last of his race of raptor warriors from Zaterra. Was entrusted as one of Shao Kahn's cohorts during the first and second tournaments, and even went as far as risking his life in aiding his Kahn's attempted conquest of Earthrealm. Of course, like the last few times, the Kahn is defeated by Earthrealm and Reptile is one more left with nothing. His loyalty would shift to Kotal Kahn after the decision to remove Mileena as heir to the throne was put into motion, and Reptile's honor and dignity would again be restored. He still believes that there are survivors among his people, but has yet to discover them... See also: Reptile on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Inviso-Slice= Reptile must turn invisible for this Fatality to activate. His foe is very quickly ripped in half below the waist, the ribs, and then the head, with Reptile reappearing shortly afterward. Reptile will extend his tongue and gobble up the head. |-|Acidy Spit= Reptile will hurl several Acid balls at his opponent, then as soon as they've disintegrated to a sufficient amount, Reptile will vomit on them and leave nothing but a disgusting mess. Quan Chi - An evil, cruel, and wicked sorcerer who rules over the Netherrealm domain with cold, dead justification. He oversaw his revenant warrior, Scorpion during the Mortal Kombat tournaments, and later assisted the fallen Elder God Shinnok in his re-rise to power. He had obtained the souls of the Earthrealm warriors who perished during Shao Kahn's invasion and used them in Shinnok's attack just two years after. However, he would eventually lose his undead squires to Raiden, who managed to successfully restore them to the living, including Scorpion; who Quan Chi obtained by lying to him about the death of his family and clan many years ago in order to get to Bi-Han. See also: Quan Chi on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Non-Stop Beatdown= Quan Chi grabs and rips off one of his opponent's legs and continuously beats the helpless victim to death with it. The victim's head is crushed during the bludgeoning. |-|A Sight To Behold= Quan Chi sticks his hand into the victims mouth, and slowly pulls out what appears to be their skeleton. Soon enough, the entire inner frame of the opponent is separated from their flesh. Jacqui Briggs - Jacqueline Sonya Briggs is the beautiful daughter of Jax and a well-known professional kickboxer from Coast City. She was conceived a few years after Jax was resurrected from Quan Chi's control during the raid on the Netherrealm. Although her father did not approve of her decision to join the Special Forces, Jacqui went on ahead anyways, as she still found it in her heart to carry on her father's legacy in protecting Earthrealm, and to avenge his suffering at the hands of Quan Chi and Ermac. See also: Jacqui Briggs on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Inward Takedown= Jacqui will leap in the air and strike her opponent's head, forcing it down their neck and into their torso. She will then charge up a second punch and splatter the victim's torso, sending the head within flying. |-|Set In Motion= Jacqui will charge up her fists and proceed to repeatedly punch the opponent several times on their ribs at a very rapid rate, while several of their guts will start flying everywhere. Jacqui will repeat this act until her opponent's entire torso disappears. Cassie Cage - Cassandra Carlton Cage is the more beautiful-er little girl of Johnny Cage and Sonya, and appointed commander of the newly formed "Young Justice" team. She borrows her mother's good looks and her dad's spunky attitude... as well as his mysterious ancient power. Trained under both her parents during her upbringing, Cassie becomes a skilled fighter serving in the Special Forces and leads a new generation of Earthrealm warriors as she tries her best with taking up the mantle of her parents' legacy. See also: Cassie Cage on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Live Stream= Cassie will activate the camera on her BLB-118 Drone and begin live streaming to an audience of a hundred million people. On camera, she will ask the fans three things they would like BLB to do to the victim; melt them with an energy burst, dice them with a hail of bullets, or blow up their lower body. The fans have a hard time deciding, so Cassie just decides to wing it and do all of the above. The Drone drops an explosive at the opponent's feet, and as it blows up, starts shooting at them until they are reduced to Swiss Cheese, then finishes the job by firing a massive beam of light, melting them entirely. |-|Subscriber Special= Cassie activates her Drone's camera and shouts out to her subscribers with a special video, commemorating her Dad by doing an old fatality of his. She does the famed "Head Pop" fatality on her opponent, in front of several million viewers online. Takeda Takahashi - Takahashi-Quian Takeda is the even more beautiful-est son of the blind swordsman, Kenshi. After his mother was assassinated by a Red Dragon assassin, he was entrusted to the Shirai Ryu grandmaster, Hanzo Hasashi, while his father sought out vengeance. Trained under the Shirai Ryu, Takeda turned into a skilled warrior and became a chosen member of the "Young Justice" team. He would eventually learn of his telepathic powers after meeting with his father for the first time in many years. He believes in his potential and does whatever he can to protect not only his friends but also Earthrealm. See also: Takeda Takahashi on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|T-Pose T-Bone= Takeda pulls out his whips and starts slashing his opponent several times. He finishes them off by using his telepathic powers to separate their body into a million pieces while Takeda T-Poses. |-|Mind Haxorz= Takeda sets down a bear trap and uses his telepathy to lure the victim to the contraption. As they get closer, Takeda will trip them over with his whip and cause their head to land into the Bear Trap, squishing it. Erron Black - A gunslinger of the Old West, who's lifespan was enhanced by Shang Tsung after traveling to China and helping the sorcerer deal with a group of Shaolin Monks who have been causing him much inconvenience. Now he serves Kotal Kahn after the downfall of Shao Kahn and the dynasty he spawned from Shang's flesh pits. He doesn't care what side of the coin he plays with, as long as he gets to put said coin into his piggy bank at the end of the day (Moronic translation: He'll go for any winning team and ask them for some money after tagging along.) See also: Erron Black on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|On My Wicked Son= Erron Black takes out his hunting rifle and shoots a few rounds into the opponent's forehead, temple, and both shoulders, before tossing a coin into the air and firing off one more round that ricochets off the coin and pushes off most of the victim's upper body. The head and arms are left dangling into the air. |-|Acid Trip= Erron fires a few pistol rounds into his opponent's face, then throws a bottle of Dead Pool water into the hole before shattering it with one more pistol round. The water from the Dead Pool will proceed to melt away the opponent's body. Kotal Kahn - The successor to Outworld's throne after the death of Shao Kahn, and after the people of the realm rejected Mileena's rightful claim to the throne due to her conceiving as the former Kahn's true child. Ko'atal upheld a neutral relationship with Earthrealm prior to the events that took place after the Mortal Kombat tournaments but still has suspicious views about them... See also: Kotal Kahn on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Kotally Tubular= Kotal will drill his dagger into the head of his opponent, then slice it down the middle before forcing it open with his hands. He will continue ripping them apart until the split goes down to their pelvis. |-|Totem Time= Kotal will knock his opponent down, then rain down three large totem statues, one of which lands on their legs, the other on their torso, then the final one on top of their head. Jataaka - An Oni assassin who was once a living servant of Quan Chi. Claimed to have had a rocky history with the Elder Sub-Zero before the events of the first tournament, who was teleported to the Netherrealm by order of Quan Chi. Soon after the start of the first tournament, she and the rest of Quan Chi's female subordinates became weary of their place in his domain, and sought out a means of escape. They later came to the trust of two individuals; a lady named Ashrah, and the Goddess, Cetrion; who bestowed upon them a chance to cleanse themselves of Quan Chi's corruption. The sorcerer himself could not oversee what his women were plotting, as he was in Earthrealm to observe his specter warrior, Scorpion during the first Mortal Kombat Tournament. This made things easier for lady Ashrah, who had planned on starting a group of her own, to rival that of Quan Chi's Brotherhood of Shadow. Jataaka would be among those who were brought up into the newly formed "Sisterhood of Light" which focused on the worship of the goddess, Cetrion and the defense of other realms, rather than conquering them. She would later befriend and fall in love with VT, the revenant son of Sonya and Johnny Cage as well as the Sisterhood's only male and most recent member. VT reciprocated the feelings, and it was from there that they became inseparable. She even went as far as promising to find a way to bring him back should he succumb to death once more, even if it meant having to give up her own life in the process. Jataaka utilizes Magnetic energy and two electric blades in combat. Her fighting style is very similar to that of Mileena and Catwoman in the previous games. She is mostly recommended for movement grinding and relying on aerial and low attacks against her opponents. She can deploy a magnetic field, which pulls down her opponent when they get in range, leaving them vulnerable to low attacks for a certain period. See also: Jataaka on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Scrap Iron Scourge= Jataaka throws her electric blades into her opponent's neck, then projects a magnetic field on the ground that pulls the two blades downward, slicing them from the neck-down. She then releases the magnetic field, causing the head to ricochet off the rest of the opponent's body. |-|Disassembly Line= Jataaka deploys a magnetic field, pulling the opponent down to the ground. Jataaka proceeds to pull off the skin of her helpless opponent. VT - Vernon Travis Blade IV is the missing deceased resurrected son of Sonya and Johnny Cage, as well as the Younger Brother of Cassie Cage. He did not inherit his father's ancient power, nor did he have any of his personality traits. Rather, he takes more after his mother, with the serious attitude, disliking of Hollywood royalty, and the namesake. He originates from a tragic history, one to painful to think of... Some time after his 8th birthday, he was riding on his bike on his way home from school, and then suddenly disappeared. He had been gone for two years, his body was never found and his family missed him very much. Everything changed however, when his mother found him wandering the Netherrealm as a vagabond during what was previously a cleanup mission conducted by the Special Forces. He wandered aimlessly, like a soulless zombie, but as soon as he heard his mother call out to him, he immediately stirred back to life, with no clue as to what happened to him on the day he went missing. His mother took him back to Earthrealm, tearfully reunited with his family, who noticed something different about him... He had acquired a strange, hellbound power. Fire started spewing out of his body at random instances. When he caught the attention of Hanzo Hasashi, the Shirai Ryu grandmaster, that's when everything came together. He and his family would find out that he was killed by a Black Dragon assassin who had messed with the brakes on VT's bike while he wasn't looking, causing the child to veer off of a cliff in the mountains. He was resurrected in the Netherrealm as a vagabond, spared from any corruption as his soul was able to accept the fact that his death wasn't his family's fault. He discovered the identity of his assailant, and after some extensive training with the Shirai Ryu, set out on a vengeful one-way journey to the Black Dragon hideout, with the intent of stealing the life of his killer. He did just that, and walked away with his head after informing his family & friends of what he had done. He lived as a hermit for a short while until he was taken in by the Sisterhood of Light, who saw his actions as forgivable, and became the sole male member of the group. He would later return to aid his estranged family & friends in Earthrealm's defense, still questioning whether or not they forgive him... VT's fighting style is a mix of Sonya's Special Forces training and Scorpion's Shirai Ryu Ninjutsu. He is very versatile, agile, and speedy, utilizing fast kicks and strikes to gain an edge. Along with his own arsenal, he also borrows many of his mother's moves, such as the Kartwheel Kick, Fire Kiss, and Scissor Split. He carries a Bladed sword on a chain as his primary weapon, with symbolic meaning. Fatalities |-|Hell Split= VT hurls his chain-sword around the waist of his opponent, then lifts them into the air with his legs. The opponent is then split in half with a move that VT borrows from his mother, the famed "Scissor Split." |-|VT's Tea Party= VT hurls his chain-sword around the waist of his opponent and grabs them by the neck, ripping their upper body off and setting them down on a small chair, complete with a girly-looking tea party set. VT chats with the lifeless corpse while pouring a drink for them and himself. VT finishes the conversation by throwing his cup of tea at the already-dead opponent. Little Ronnie - Known for his comical attitude, affinity for pizza, and love for American Slasher Films (particularly the "Nightmare on Elm Street" series, which he makes references to a few times during intro dialogs,) Ronald James Krueger is the perky member of Young Justice that isn't necessarily taken seriously. But behind his cheery image, lies a disgusting secret... He is a genetic experiment conceived within the flesh pits of Shang Tsung's Island Fortress. He escaped sometime after Shang Tsung's execution, a somewhat incomplete abomination, and soon found himself on Earthrealm grounds during the second Parademon invasion. He had no memories of a former life, nor any recollection of his creator. He only knew basic communication and self-defense, traits that aren't normally found in first-borns. He would eventually be rescued by a National Guard squadron stationed in Metropolis during the dimensional merge. He met Raiden in the years that followed and was explained everything. His origins, his creator, and what would've been his intention. Although he was created to serve Outworld, he very much considers himself a proud Earthrealmer and vows to keep his loyalty and devotion to protecting it alongside the rest of its warriors. He can be wimpy and clumsy at times, and he is notorious for having his head and other assorted garments randomly fall off from time to time, but that doesn't stop him from doing what he does best! Ronnie is a semi-range based character. He can remove his head and arms at will and use them as a means of close-quarters attacks or throw-able projectiles. These land on the ground upon impact and can be picked back up using down+block. His attacks also deal heavy damage. He is also not as versatile as the other newer Kombatants and isn't as resilient to knockback damage, as his head or any one of his arms can separate when said move is executed on him properly. Fatalities |-|Upside Inside Out= Ronnie rips out his opponent's head and swaps it with his, while putting the latter's head on his own body. The two proceed to dance to the chorus of Ricky Martin's "Livin' La Vida Loca." |-|The Headless Chicken Dance= Ronnie throws his head at his opponent, knocking it off their body; while Ronnie's head is set in it's place, albeit in the wrong direction. After re-adjusting his head, Ronnie proceeds to do the Chicken Dance using his opponent's body, leaving for hilarity to ensue. Goro - This four-armed Half-Dragon Shokan warrior became Outworld's reigning champion for 500 consecutive years after defeating the Great Kung Lao, enabling the sorcerer Shang Tsung to take full control of the Mortal Kombat Tournament. He remained undefeated in the years that followed; but that would all change during the first tournament, where he faced Liu Kang/Green Lantern in a losing effort. During Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm, he would develop a rivalry with Johnny Cage, who got pissed at Goro for breaking his five-thousand-dollar sunglasses and wound up getting struck down once more. See also: Goro on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Don't Lose Your Head= Goro will grab his opponent and rip out all four of their limbs, then slam their head on the ground with maximum force, shattering it to bits. |-|Internal Cramping= Goro will squash the head, arms, and knees of his opponent into their body, then slam it onto the ground, splattering the limbs back off. Shao Kahn - Shao Kahn the Konqueror is represented as the physical manifestation of all that is evil. He is well known for his godlike strength and agenda as Outworld's ruler since the defeat of the Dragon Lord many years ago. He is also notorious for his sheer brutality, deadliness in kombat, and his fondness for conquering other realms. His power has served him well and gave him all the principals he needed to rise above the ranks as a warlord among his people. He attempted to merge Earthrealm three times, with the last one being with Apokolips' aid. See also: Shao Kahn on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Kahn-Junction= Kahn sends his spear into the air, and it lands directly on top of his opponent, piercing them down the middle and situating the tip into the ground. Kahn then takes his hammer and whacks the victim, splitting the front part of their body. |-|Head Crusher= This fatality is an extended cut of Shao Kahn's MK3 fatality on the GBA. Shao Kahn will grab the head of his opponent and flail it around, stiffening it significantly enough for him to smash it in with his hammer. Motaro - For millions of years, the ancient Outworld Centaurian race has been in an everlasting conflict with the four-armed Shokan people; constantly waging war and bloodshed on each other for Shao Kahn's favor and amusement. Motaro is one of these vile monsters; extremely savage, unable to speak or have any sympathy, and just downright cruel, he was essential to the Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm. See also: Motaro on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Boss Fatality= Motaro will grab the leg of his opponent and repeatedly bash them into the ground. He will repeat this process indefinitely, all while the victim screams helplessly. Onaga - Once known as the Ancient Dragon Lord of Outworld, Onaga ruled the flat realm until Shao Kahn, a ravaging warlord, took everything from him. Destroyed his statues, his economies, his armies, and his near-unquenchable thirst for power. He will soon rise again; with the intent of taking back what was rightfully his. See also: Onaga on the Mortal Kombat Wiki This Character cannot perform fatalities. DC Comics Superman - Clark Kent. Known as the Man of Steel, is the defender of Metropolis and one of the few remaining of his kind. He was born in the realm known as Krypton, which was at the time on the brink of destruction, and as such was sent to Earthrealm via rocketship as an infant. He was brought up by a human family in the town of Smallville and took up a job as a reporter for the Daily Planet newspaper company in Metropolis. He would later take up the "Superman" persona after learning of his supernatural abilities and would use them to drive away any form of villainy that would dare harm Earthrealm. One such instance being the megalomaniac known as Lex Luthor opening several gateways into Apokolips and bringing about the first Parademon invasion on Earthrealm. However, this wouldn't be the first global conflict the Man of Steel would be involved in... When Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm, Superman's soul was stripped from him and sent into a Soulnado leaving Metropolis without it's trusted defender, and giving him no passage into the afterlife due to the merging of realms. The Elder God known as Raiden managed to defeat Shao Kahn and have Superman's soul restored into his body along with everyone else who was taken, and he helped the Earthrealmers push back what was left of the bad guys for good. See also: Superman on the DC Database This Character cannot perform fatalities. Batman - Bruce Wayne, billionaire businessman and part-time vigilante who defends the corrupted city of Gotham under the alias "Batman." He and Wonder Woman founded the superhero team known as the "Justice League" after the end of the cold war and helped repel the first Parademon attack on Earthrealm just two years before the Mortal Kombat Tournaments. His soul was taken from him by a Soulnado when Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm, and he was unable to aid the surviving Earthrealmers during the battle. He was restored after the Soulnado was stopped and with his assistance, the invasion was over and Shao Kahn was destroyed by the elder gods while Darkseid was banished into the Phantom Zone to suffer for all eternity. Batman would later assemble a new generation of heroes known as "Young Justice" in an effort to protect not just Earthrealm, but also the entire universe. See also: Batman on the DC Database This Character cannot perform fatalities. The Flash - Barry Allen is a police officer stationed in Central City and served as a prominent member of the Justice League during the first Parademon Invasion and the two Mortal Kombat Tournaments that followed. However, his soul was taken from him along with Superman, Batman, and Martian Manhunter when Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm and sucked up everyone's souls with a Soulnado. Raiden and the surviving Earthrealm forces would eventually thwart Kahn's plans and save not just those taken by the Soulnado, but also Earthrealm once and for all. See also: Barry Allen on the DC Database This Character cannot perform fatalities. Wonder Woman - Diana of Themyscira is an amazon warrior princess and co-founder of the Justice League alongside Batman. She helped protect Earthrealm on two different occasions; one instance being the first Parademon invasion, and the other being Shao Kahn's violation of the Elder God's rule. She became the sole leader of the Justice League around this time, as her immortality kept her from being taken by the Soulnado that swept away Batman, Superman, and every other mortal being who fell victim. She and Raiden fought off the Apokoliptian and Outworlder forces who attacked Earthrealm and put an end to Shao Kahn and Darkseid forever. See also: Wonder Woman on the DC Database This Character cannot perform fatalities. Green Lantern - Hal Jordan is a former Air Force pilot and member of the Green Lantern Corps, chosen by the Guardians of the Universe for his optimistic and fearless attitude. He joined the Justice League sometime after getting his new found powers and proving his worth against Sinestro before Darkseid's first contact with Earthrealm. He would also represent Earthrealm alongside fellow Justice League members The Flash and Cyborg, as well as two Shaolin monks in the first and second Mortal Kombat tournaments, securing victory for Earthrealm in the end; but Shao Kahn invades it out of anger. The power of his lantern ring keeps his soul from being collected by the Soulnado during the invasion, enabling him to help the survivors repel the bad guys and save Earthrealm and those who perished. See also: Hal Jordan on the DC Database This Character cannot perform fatalities. Cyborg - Victor Stone is a Half-Man Half-Machine warrior who was restored from death by his father after a tragic accident. He was the newest recruited member of the Justice League a few months before the first Parademon attack, which he played a crucial part in as he utilized his advanced gadgets to close down the gateway between Apokolips and Earthrealm. He would represent Earthrealm alongside Green Lantern in the Mortal Kombat Tournaments, then aid the surviving Earthrealmers during Shao Kahn's attack on Earthrealm, resulting in the Kahn's death and the end to any further attacks on Earthrealm. Since he was previously dead before the attempted merge, he was spared from the Soulnado during the attack. See also: Cyborg on the DC Database This Character cannot perform fatalities. Aquaman - Arthur Curry is the king of Atlantis and the oceans that surround it. He joined the Justice League shortly after getting his arch-nemesis, Black Manta, trapped into the Phantom Zone. Although he helped the Justice League repel Darkseid's invasion of Earthrealm, he could not attend the first Mortal Kombat Tournament, as he needed to tend to his kingdom of Atlantis after the invasion. He did, however, come to aid in the second tournament alongside Wonder Woman and helped stop Shao Kahn's siege shortly after, as his soul could not be taken by the Soulnado. See also: Aquaman on the DC Database This Character cannot perform fatalities. The Joker - A notorious serial killer in a clown visage who had been terrorizing the streets of Gotham for nearly two decades. He is also the envious arch-enemy of Batman, who he developed a seething hatred for after he was pushed into the Lazarus pit and turned into a hideously deformed clown as a result. His real name and origins remain a mystery to even Batman himself, but what is certain is that who he used to be is now irrelevant, and that he'll do whatever it takes to stop Batman and turn his little pout inside-out! He saw the first Parademon invasion as an opportunity, but was thwarted again when he learned of the newly formed Justice League and got is scrawny little ass handed to him by the Batsy himself. See also: The Joker on the DC Database Fatalities |-|Road Kill= The Joker will vanish from view as a low rider runs over his opponent, causing them to bounce off into the vehicle's back seats. The opponent will attempt to get up with their arm hanging over the car, only for the drop-top to rapidly shut on them and swallow them whole, with the arm being severed off and landing onto the ground. The Joker himself is revealed to be the driver, and rides off whilst laughing maniacally and leaving a trail of blood in the car's path. |-|Trick or Treat= The Joker pulls out a Halloween pumpkin bucket and crams it onto the opponents head. The Joker announces to the audience that "his next trick involves turning opponent's head into an explosive influx of delicious candy!" before reciting the phrase "Abra Cadaver" and making the pumpkin head explode into several pieces of the opponent's head. Scarecrow - Dr. Jonathan Crane was a behavioral psychologist at Arkham Asylum until he lost his credibility after taking his experiments to an obsessive level and became an actual inmate. Rumor has it that he didn't have a good childhood because his father had sold his soul to a vampire lord who used Crane as temporal livestock and for physical amusement, which stripped the boy of his precious childhood. His father would later be killed by an angry mob who incinerated the same vampire in the sunlight, leaving the young boy with his abusive Great-Grandmother. He would later develop a toxic chemical that he would use to kill his own Grandmother and excel him into a lifetime of villainy. See also: Scarecrow on the DC Database Fatalities |-|Playing With Power= Scarecrow will throw a canister of Fear gas at the opponent, which will open up and transport the victim into a Slaughterhouse-like facility. The victim will find them self on a conveyor belt moving towards a Nightmarish looking mechanical contraption outfitted with a furnace cover, several meat grinders, and a likeness to the image of Scarecrow himself. The belt will start moving and the victim will attempt to escape, only for the belt's movement to progressively speed up and bring about the inevitable. The contraption will then gobble up the player, grinding them up from their feet, before the shutters close behind them. |-|I Am In My Happy Place= Scarecrow will throw a canister of Fear gas at the opponent, bringing them to a dark room without any doors or windows. Several meat hooks on chains will start emerging out of the walls, the ceiling, and the floor, clasping the victim and shredding them to bits. Lex Luthor - A multi-million dollar War Criminal industrialist and founder of LexCorp., an international conglomerate that specializes in creating high-tech military weapons sold to criminals across Earthrealm. Alexander Luthor is also the sworn enemy of Superman and the man responsible for the first Parademon invasion. And he would've gotten away with it had the Justice League never been formed... See also: Lex Luthor on the DC Database Fatalities |-|Mister President= Luthor rocket jumps into the air and lands on the opponent's head with maximum impact using his foot, crushing their head into their body and making it come out the other end. |-|Torso Twister= This Fatality is an enhanced version of his MK vs. DC "Body Breaker" fatality. Luthor will snap his opponent's spine and rapidly twist their torso around at high velocity, causing it to sever off and launch into the air like a helicopter. Martian Manhunter - J'onn J'onzz (translated as John Jones) is a superhero from Mars, the realm of Psychology. He was a former enforcer for Cerberus Local Defense (Cerberus is J'onn's home region on Mars) and one of the few people left of his civilization after most of Cerberus was destroyed. He was entrusted to the Justice League after arriving on Earthrealm due to the fact that Superman felt like they had something in common, and he immediately proved his worth after aiding the Green Lantern with his fight against Sinestro. See also: Martian Manhunter on the DC Database This Character cannot perform fatalities. Sinestro - Thaal Sinestro is the arch-nemesis of Green Lantern. Originating from Korugar, the Realm of Courage, he was once a member of the Green Lantern Corps. until his greed and ego got in the way of his status and was thus replaced by a man known as Hal Jordan. He never imagined himself being replaced by a puny little Earthrealmer and hated the new Green Lantern for it. He traveled to Qward, a Realm made up of Anti-Matter, and fashioned a Yellow Lantern ring using the power of an ancient alien known as "Parallax." Using this new found power, he would form the Sinestro Corps, and seek revenge against the Green Lantern who had wronged him. See also: Sinestro on the DC Database Fatalities |-|Layer Upon Layer= Sinestro will use his Lantern Ring to force off the back part of his opponent's skin, then the front, leaving only exposed flesh. He will finish the victim off by de-layering the opponent's still-standing corpse. |-|A Whole Lotta' Soul= Sinestro will use his Lantern Ring to separate the victim's soul from their body, turning them into a ghost. The ring then sucks in said ghost, and is then launched back out in order to finish off their lifeless corpse like a cannonball. Supergirl - Kara Zor-El is the elder cousin of Superman who was knocked into a thirty-year hypersleep after her spacecraft went off course on a destination set towards Earthrealm. Black Adam had discovered her ship just 10 years after Shao Kahn's attack on Earthrealm and had her re-stabilized on Kahndaq. She had no memories of her former life after waking up but remembered that she had a cousin; who she would not meet until word got to Superman himself that a spacecraft from Krypton had arrived on Earthrealm. She would be trained under her cousin (who now looked older than her) for the next few years until her acceptance into the "Young Justice" team. See also: Supergirl on the DC Database This Character cannot perform fatalities. Robin - Damian Wayne is the son of Batman and Talia al Ghul. He was brought up by Talia into the League of Assassins and became a talented mercenary by the time he turned 13 years old. He learned of his heredity through his mother and became disgusted when he realized that he fought for a lie throughout most of his childhood. He defected to his father, Batman, who had been estranged to him because of his mother's influence, and quickly became the veteran vigilante's partner in arms; succeeding his half-brothers Nightwing, Red Robin, and the deceased Jason Todd. He was appointed the second-in-command of the "Young Justice" team alongside Cassie Cage after finishing High School. See also: Damian Wayne & Ibn al Xu'ffasch on the DC Database This Character cannot perform fatalities. Blue Beetle - Jaime Reyes is the third operator of the Khaji Da (Blue Beetle Scarab) exo-suit and mantle of the name "Blue Beetle." This ancient relic originated from a group of now-extinct alien conquerors known as "The Reach" when they attempted to invade Outworld and wound up getting obliterated by the dragon lord over 5000 years ago. The artifact was lost in space, and it wouldn't be until several Millennia later when it would finally make contact with Earthrealm. Only three people have harnessed this unspeakable power, and Reyes is one of those lucky few. See also: Jamie Reyes on the DC Database This Character cannot perform fatalities. Deadshot - An ex-Special Forces sniper turned hitman-4-hire. Floyd Lawton was involved in the Black Dragon's assault on Lt. Sonya Blade's team a long time ago and was nearly killed by Kano as a result. He became an assassin due to the fact that he got a suicidal death wish after accidentally getting his entire family killed, and has nothing left to lose except for a few bullets. See also: Deadshot on the DC Database Fatalities |-|X Marks The Spot= This Fatality is a recreation of Zoom's death from Suicide Squad: Hell To Pay. Deadshot will take out a machine pistol and volley a perfect "X" across his opponent's chest. Once they fall to their knees, he will finish them off with a shot to the head. |-|Have A Seat, Puddin'= Deadshot will grab his opponent by the shoulders before the screen fades out. The victim is thrown into an elevator that is about to collapse and fall several feet down. When the wires snap, the lift is quickly sent down slamming into the floor, with the top part instantly crushing the opponent. Gorilla Grodd - An intelligent, hulking, and sentient gorilla who leads a Gorilla Guerrilla just outside the African jungle city of Gorilla City, a place he and his sub-ordinates were out-casted from after The Green Lantern saved them from total annihilation. He is also a member of the Rogues Gallery, a team of villains who share a hatred towards The Flash, who apparently isn't quite nice to talking gorillas... See also: Gorilla Grodd on the DC Database Fatalities |-|Snake Bite Piercing= Grodd will telepathically command several snakes to attack the opponent. The snakes will dig and burrow themselves into the victim's body, then emerge back out all at once, tearing the body apart from within. |-|Open Season= Grodd will douse his opponent with some honey, then push them away. The scene transitions into the victim helplessly wandering into the jungle before getting shot in the heart by a hunter, who apparently mistook the opponent for a Sasquatch. Starfire - Princess Koriand'r of the Kijar Kingdom is the second child of the Kijar Royal Family in Tamaran. She was given the position of princess in place of her sister, Komand'r, who got sick and was rejected by her father as a result. This, of course, infuriated her sister, and a violent civil war erupted that got the princess within the crossfire. She retreated to Earthrealm in order to escape the fighting, knowing that she would be killed if her sister discovered her. She joined the next generation of Earthrealm warriors in the hopes of acquiring the strength needed to free her people from her evil sister's oppression. See also: Starfire on the DC Database This Character cannot perform fatalities. Red Hood - Originally the second Robin, succeeding Dick Grayson when he became Nightwing, Jason Todd was brutally murdered by The Joker then came back from the dead after Ra's Al-Ghul submerged his lifeless body into the Lazarus Pit. The revenant warrior took up an anti-hero persona known as "Red Hood" in order to shed away as much of his tragic past as possible. It was very uncommon for a superhero to kill their enemies, but Jason was not troubled by this stipulation, as he only wanted to make those who raped and murdered the innocent to suffer and die in the most violent ways possible, one such instance being Professor Pyg, who had his hands cut off, his eyelids peeled back, and all of his teeth removed, causing him to hemorrhage to death. Red Hood shows no mercy when it comes to stealing the lives of those who he feels deserve it. See also: Jason Todd on the DC Database Fatalities |-|Famous Last Words= Red Hood will take out his pocketknife and lacerate the jaw of his opponent, then rip it out entirely. He will then stick his hand down their throat and pull out a few of their innards in one go. |-|Just One Of Those Days= Red Hood will cram both of his pistols into the eye sockets of his opponent, then blow their eyes out. He will then aim the guns deeper into their head, and fire another round, before taking the rear ends of his pistols and hammering them over the victim's head, squashing it. Beast Boy - Garfield Logan is an Ex-Doom Patrol unit with the power to shape-shift into any given animal. He first received his powers when an unknown, untested serum was prescribed to him after obtaining a deadly virus called "Sakutia", transmitted through a Boa bite. He took up the name "Beast Boy" during his time with Doom Patrol, and was recruited into the Young Justice team not too long after proving his worth. He would later get caught in the radioactive explosion that rocked Markovia many years ago and would've otherwise been fatal had he not contracted to his earlier illness. In the end, he was the only survivor, but his girlfriend Terra, along with the rest of her civilization, was dead and gone. Logan wasn't the same since... Much like Black Canary and Harley Quinn before him, Beast Boy is also a Stance fighter, and as such makes several transitions into different sets of properties, moves, and situation assessments. His attacks also rely on remaining stationary and waiting for a hit-scan in order to gain an edge. See also: Beast Boy on the DC Database This Character cannot perform fatalities. Bane - A brilliant-minded, one-of-a-kind, unstoppable force and tactical elitist who mixes brawn and brain together perfectly with a dangerous substance known as "Venom". Spending his upbringing in the Peña Duro prison on the island of Santa Prisca, he prided himself with his reputation as an international crimelord, mercenary, and even leader of a guerrilla rebellion in Gotham during the first Parademon invasion. See also: Bane on the DC Database Fatalities |-|Adrenaline Momentum= Bane will remove one of his venom tubes and stick it into his opponent's head, filling their body with the dangerous substance. Their body will start swelling up until it finally bursts into several chunks. |-|Vindshield Viper= Bane will gouge out his opponent's eyes and inject his venom tubes into the sockets, causing the victim's head to spasm and melt off, oozing out an influx of green and red slime. Darkseid - Uxas is the ruler of Apokolips, the Realm of Destruction. Pure hatred personified, and a merciless tyrant who wants nothing more than to destroy, conquer, and oppress any realm that he comes into contact with. Earthrealm and Outworld were potential subjects, but Darkseid never stopped with his desire to tear them apart like he did with several other realms. This vicious agenda makes him a respected and feared figure in all the realms, even rivaling Shao Kahn and his own brutal reign of terror and bloodshed. He is also the nephew of Apokolips' patriarch, Steppenwolf, who passed on his knowledge to Darkseid and turned him into the monster he is today. See also: Darkseid on the DC Database Fatalities |-|Red With Envy= Darkseid will shoot out an influx of Omega Beams at his opponent, shredding them to bits. He will then poke them on the forehead, causing them to break apart. |-|Apokolips Now= Darkseid will open up a boom tube and drag his opponent to Apokolips. He will then send his victim bouncing across a lake of magma on an Omega Beam, before their lifeless bones crash into a nearby wall. Kalibak - Darkseid's offspring and appointed Second-In-Command who came into conflict with the Justice League during the first Parademon invasion. He was taken under the wing of Steppenwolf following his father's imprisonment into the Phantom Zone and journeyed with him to Outworld in search of it's Ancient Dragon Lord's Tomb. Kalibak is a boss fighter, and as such, is more physically able than the other fighters, utilizing strong attacks, incredible movement, and enhanced durability in kombat. See also: Kalibak on the DC Database Fatalities |-|Boss Fatality= Kalibak will summon a swarm of Parademons to attack his opponent. The monsters will proceed to rip the victim apart and eat them piece by piece, repeating the process indefinitely, while the victim screams in pain and agony. Steppenwolf - The uncle of Darkseid who resumed his rise to power after his nephew was banished into the Phantom Zone. He came across tales of an Ancient Dragon Lord from Outworld and set off to discover this newly found power in order to make the Earthrealmers pay for what they've done to Darkseid. Steppenwolf is predominantly a stronger version of Shao Kahn; save for the fact that he has about the same level of weight and durability as Onaga and the same amount of attacking power as the other boss fighters. See also: Steppenwolf on the DC Database This Character cannot perform fatalities. Final Boss Blaze - A deadly beast that was spawned by Shinnok out of the Pyramid of Argus using the power of his amulet. She will wipe out everything in the universe to make the fighting stop and take everything for herself. Fatalities |-|Boss Fatality= Blaze will grab her victim's body and hover it over the light that's emitting out of the Pyramid of Argus, setting off a deadly explosion that destroys everything in the universe. Premier Variations Black Adam - Variant of Raiden. Firestorm - Variant of Scorpion. Kabal - Variant of The Flash. Mileena - Variant of Kitana. Jade - Variant of Kitana. Ra's Al-Ghul - Variant of The Joker. Jarek - Variant of Kano. Lyssa Drak - Variant of Scarecrow. Raven - Variant of Quan Chi. Nightwing - Variant of Robin. Baraka - Variant of Ronnie. Kintaro - Variant of Goro. Atrocitus - Variant of Bane. Minor Characters Shujinko Sindel King Jerrod (Ermac) General Zod Rao Shinnok Fujin Ashrah Triborg (Cyrax, Sektor, & Smoke) Martin Stein & Jason Rusch (Firestorm) Tremor Sareena Shang Tsung Billy Batson (Shazam) Talia Al-Ghul Black Canary Stryker Green Arrow Orion Zatanna Kia Cetrion Brainiac 5 Kung Jin Catwoman Kira Sonya Kenshi Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment